FBI!
by IzaBL
Summary: Uma caçadora com uma grande familia internacional, um filho Winchester, uma boa dose de dêmonios e um toque whisky.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

- Samuel Winchester hãn! – disse uma loira, chegando ao lado de Sam

- Oi Pequena – ele pegara gosto por chama-la de Pequena, como Dean tantas vezes fez.

- Eu nunca esperava te ver num bar – ela disse dando um bocejo – Dean está ai?

- Não, Dean está, ahn, está em outro caso.

- Ok – ela bocejou novamente, encostando-se no ombro de Sam.

- Está com sono Anita?

- Não. – murmurou com os olhos fechados – Só estou dirigindo parar sem parar.

- Sim. Você está caindo de sono Pequena.

Sam estava pronto para se levantar e alugar um quarto para a irmã-postiça-caçula quando uma voz terrivelmente conhecida falou atrás de sî. Ela fora o motivo dele estar naquela cidadezinha.

- Eu sabia que era você – Amelia adicionou após Sam virar a cabeça lentamente, tentando não deixar Anita cair.

- Amelia – ele disse, desnecessariamente. Seus musculos tensos acabaram por fazer Anita voltar a realidade do meio-sono que estava. Ela desencostou-se do caçador e virou-se para a tal Amelia.

- Nova namorada? – a morena perguntou, uma nota de traição podia ser ouvida no final.

- Anita, ah, não, não. – Sam se enrolou.

Anita sacudiu o sono com um movimento rápido de cabeça. Homens. Se algum homem respondesse assim para ela, ela teria exatamente a reação contraria.

- Sou Anita L'Eau. Ex-parceira dele.

- Parceira como parceira?

- Não. Parceira como colega de trabalho. Como se diz quando duas pessoas trabalham juntas no FBI? – a loira perguntou, pegando a carteira do FBI no bolso do casaco, mostrando a Amelia que ficou claramente boquiaberta.

- Você trabalha no FBI Sam?

Sam acentiu, mordendo o lábio.

- Então. Quem é você Amelia? – ela escondeu novamente um bocejo

- Eu te mostro um hotel para você se hospedar Anita – tentou tirar a loira dali. Última coisa que precisava era de uma caçadora fazer amizade com sua ex. Podia colocar Amelia em perigo. Além de enrolar ainda mais o meio relacionamento de Sam e Amelia.

- Ex-Namorada do Sam, acho, quando ele saiu de casa não explicou as coisas muito bem.

- Não explicou as coisas muito bem é clássico de Dean, não de Sam. Mas bom, Amelia, aqui tem meu celular – ela entregou um papel para a morena – qualquer coisa é só ligar, podemos qualquer conversar qualquer dia.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Mas, eu estou caindo de sono, então com licença. Vou seguir seu conselho. Bo-ooa noite maldito sumido Winchester. – ela terminou em outro bocejo longo.

Anita deu alguns passos vacilantes até a porta, logo recuperando o equilibrio e partindo mais rapidamente para o novo Kia Sorento vermelho.

- Você fica. Acho que podemos conversar – Amelia disse ao ver Sam olhar para a jovem sonolenta ligando o carro.


	2. I

Capitulo 1 – Códigos.

- Alo? – Anita perguntou, sonolenta. Devia ser hora do almoço e ela ainda dormia, sua camiseta branca nova estava amassada e a jovem do Kansas não estava com nenhuma vontade de passa-la. O sobretudo azul marinho estava jogado em cima da poltrona desleixadamente e um relógio digital marcava... 15.24!

- Masoq? – ela balbucio para si mesma. – Não, não Amelia, não estou ocupada. Sim Pode ser. Meia-hora? Ok. Passa o endereço. Ok. Ok. Até daqui a pouco. Amelia! Sabe dizer se o Sam já saiu? Não? Ok.

Meia Hora depois. Anita trocara o short jeans e a camisa amassada por uma calça jeans escura e uma alegre camisa xadrez azul, além de, é claro, o sobretudo azul-marinho, totalmente abotoado na frente.

Sua identidade de Anita L'Eau no bolso, junto com os dois celulares e a carteira estavam no bolso.

Uma pistola com balas de sal estava junto a sua cintura presa na calcinha e outra pistola normal, para pessoas normais, na parte interna do sobretudo.

O sobretudo esvoaçou quando Anita desceu do carro pulando uma poça de água amarronzada em frente ao café. Mal a caçadora fechou o carro, Amelia já chegara a sua frente.

Ela usava uma camiseta solta branca e uma calça, tenis normais e o cabelo estava penteado para trás, solto.

- Hey Amelia. – Anita cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Anita.

Como mágica, assim que as duas sentaram em uma mesa, uma atendente, 16 anos talvez, chegou para ver o que elas pediriam. Anita deu uma olhada por cima das vitrines e já compos o pedido.

- Uma coca, Um pão de queijo e um pedaço daquela torta de chocolate branco com morangos.

Amelia pediu apenas um chá.

- Então? – começou Amelia – Desde quando você conhece os Winchester Anita?

- Ano retrasado e inicio do ano passado eu fui parceira do irmão dele, você conhece?, o Dean. Depois eu passei para ser parceira do Sam, depois como agente extra para os dois. Quando eu e o Sam tinhamos por volta de alguns meses, nos conhecemos, nossas mães eram amigas. Eles começaram a viajar depois disso e eu vi ele quando eu tinha seis, mas só tenho fotos, não lembro muito da nossa infância. E você, desde quando conhece Sam?

- Inicio do ano passado. Ele atropelou um cão e levou para minha clinica veterinaria.

- Sam? Ele absolutamente não faz o tipo, Isso é quase inacreditavel.

- Tem cães? – perguntou Amelia

- Eu tenho dois labradores, uma caramelo, a AC, um preto o DC e um filhote de Border Collie chamado Elleya. A achamamos de Ellie. Elleya é alce em sueco.

- Sabe sueco?

- Não.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio, tirando um eventual barulho de talheres no prato de Anita ou um gole largo no chá de Amelia.

- Então... – começou Anita, mordendo levemente o lábio, costume da jovem quando não sabia como prosseguir. Ela apenas não queria o silêncio desconfortavel.

Amelia respirou fundo e parecendo tomar coragem disse

- Vamos ter uma festa na minha casa hoje. Para comemorar a volta do meu marido.

Ela ignorou a expressão surpresa de Anita

- Achamos que ele estava morto na guerra, mas não. E, eu gostaria que o Sam fosse, para saber se, se ele não mudou de ideia.

Anita, rápida, pegou a mensagem subentendida.

- E você mudou de ideia?

- Eu não sei – murmurou a morena

Anita olhou para o carro distraidamente. A pintura ainda brilhava e ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro de carro novo se entrasse. Ela queria um Impala como o de Dean. Aquele carro era absolutamente perfeito, mas nada bom para ficar de paisagem. Carros brilhando eram normais nas ruas norte americanas. Mas a belezura do 67 não se via todo dia.

- Então, você vai levar Sam?

Anita voltou para a Terra.

- Se ele quiser sim. Mas se ele não quiser, não vou leva-lo, nem insistir. Ninguém, muito menos os Winchester, merecem ver a pessoa que amou ou ama se casando com outro.

- As 18.00 Sam sabe onde é a casa. – Amelia teve tempo de dizer enquanto Anita jogava 15 dolares em cima da mesa e saia.

Amelia ainda ficou olhando com dúvida para a caçadora enquanto ela saia do café e era atingida por uma rajada de vento forte fazendo o cabelo loiro voar. O sobretudo ficou mais colado ao corpo e ela pode ver o contorno de duas pistolas, uma abaixo do peito e outra na cintura.

- Eu que não quero trabalhar para o FBI. – murmurou para si mesma. Ela apenas não queria ter o trabalho de andar armada o dia inteiro.

Pelo retrovisor, Anita viu um leve garoa começar a molhar a rua onde Amelia atravessava apressada. E agora? Levaria Sam ou deixaria para lá e seguiria para sua casa aconchegante com a companhia de seus cães?

Ela ligou o rádio indo em direção ao hotel. Sam havia mandado uma mensagem pouco depois dela sair de carro, dando o endereço. O motel onde ambos estavam hospedados era muito bom considerado aos outros em que ela teve que ficar saindo dessa caça.

Demorou poucos segundos para o rádio ler o CD novamente e começar a tocar o último segundo de _Shoot to Trill_ e começar _Back In Black_. Ela cantou a musica distraidamente, enquanto decidia se ia ou não levar Sam a esta festa. Tocava com os dedos a parte da guitarra e bateria no volante enquanto parou ao lado de Sam, que entrava em um carro, não do Impala.

Ela abriu a porta do passageiro, com o carro ainda ligado e chamou, com um gesto, Sam.

- Anita – disse ele, sentando-se e baixando o volume. O carro não mais tremia com a bateria de AC/DC.

- Amelia me chamou para um café. – a loira desligou o carro.

A atenção foi focada sobre os olhos verdes de Anita. _You Shook Me All Night Long_ começou a tocar no volume baixo. Anita cantarolou enquanto esperava a resposta de Sam.

- E? – Sam pediu para Anita continuar.

- E ela queria saber se você quer ir na festa dela, hoje as 18.00 na casa dela. Comigo.

Passaram-se as duas últimas musicas do CD de AC/DC e Anita mudou para Leftoverture do Kansas. Carry On Wayward Son começou a tocar, Anita acompanhou o refrão. Então, finalmente, Sam decidiu-se.

- Vamos então – Sam tentou um sorriso, mas, vendo que não dera certo, deixou o carro e foi para o quarto.

Eram 5 horas quando finalmente Anita saiu do carro. Ela apenas não podia ir a uma festa de casamento de jeans e camisa.

Ela tinha certeza que tinha um vestido em algum lugar...

Quarenta minutos depois Anita tinha feito magica.

Ela usava um vestido curto, batia um pouco antes das coxas terminarem, - Era o único que encontrara. xadrez preto. Do mesmo tecido que sua camisa (N/A: Já deu pra perceber que ela é viciada nesse tipo de roupa e principalmente em xadrez ) Um par de sapatinhos a muitos séculos perdidos na mala e seu cabelos estava preso em uma trança colada.

Quando olhou-se no espelho se sentiu orgulhosa do trabalho com a roupa, o penteado e a maquiagem. Lápis, blush e batons discretos. Também sentiu-se pelada. Fazia mais de um ano a última vez que fora em uma festa que era necessario usar roupas decentes. Foi no casamento da irmã mais nova do marido de sua irmã. Ela usara um vestido longo com as cores do crepusculo. Ela tinha sido a madrinha. O casamento fora tão lindo. Também, eram franceses.

- Anita? – Anita reconheceu a voz de Sam na porta. Deu uma olhada no relógio e viu que faltavam dez para as seis.

Anita agarrou uma bolsa pequena preta e correu até Sam. Ela sentiu um arrepio de desconforto quando não sentiu a pistola na cintura e nenhum canivete enfiado em uma meia inexistente.

Sam ergueu as sombrancelhas.

- Wow

- Cala a boca Sam. – respondeu enquanto pensava em voltar e meter uma calça jeans em baixo desse vestido que mostrava seus lugares secretos. – Me sinto tão mal com meus paises baixos praticamente a mostra.

Pelo menos ela tinha uma muda de roupa extra no carro.

Ela jogou as chaves para Sam

- Você dirige.

- Sério? – Anita compartilhava do mesmo amor de Dean, ou até mais pelos carros.

- Yeap.

O carro chegou 5 minutos depois das seis.

- Sam. Me faz um favor?

- Diga.

- Guarda isso pra mim?

Sam gargalhou quando ela estendeu duas pistolas para ele. Sam tinha percebido que andar desarmada era muito doloroso para Anita e ela, no vestido diminutivo, não tinha condições de levar pistolas.

- Não ria! – ela balbuciou, corada e indignada. – Só...

- Ok Anita. – Sam, guardava a arma na cintura, fora do carro.

Ele deu a volta no carro para abrir a porta para a caçadora.

- Me senti chique agora Sam! – Anita riu. Enquanto ele ajudava-a a descer.

Os dois caçadores entraram lado a lado. Anita se lembrou de porque recebeu o apelido de pequena de Dean. Se a cabeça loira da mulher só chegava até a boca de Dean, ela mal batia no ombro do gigante. Não, ela estava exagerando. Ela alcançava o inicio do pescoço.

- Você vai me comprar um salto alto de gigante – disse Anita pelo canto da boca para Sam.

- Não. Gosto de chamar voce de Pequena.

- Você está convivendo demais com o Dean – murmurou a loira

Sam passou um braço pela barriga da caçadora enquanto ria.

- Meu Deus que coisa mais linda! – a caçadora guinchou enquanto corria, totalmente esquecida que usava um vestido, e se agachava junto ao cão de Amelia.

Ela ouviu o Sorento abrir e fechar a porta traseira e antes que pudesse se virar seu sobretudo tinha sido jogado por cima dela como uma coberta.

- Seus paises baixos estão aparecendo

Ela corou tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

- Olha que lindo é esse garotão.

- Cão, vem aqui. – o "cao" prontamente obedeceu, Sam pegou-o como se fosse um bebê.

- Sam! – disse a loira rindo

- Eu atropelei ele. Depois ele virou meu.

- Que história de amor linda querido.

- Nova namorada Sam? – uma voz forte veio das costas de Anita

- Quem é você? – cortei antes de Sam puder falar alguma coisa.

- Pai da Amelia. Momento bem oportuno de chegar não é Winchester? Trazendo a namorada.

Anita respirava fundo. Temperamento, o que sua irmã havia dito, quando irritada conte as ovelhas que se vestem de banana que gostam de pular a cerca dançando macarena? Anita começou. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro...

- Ela não é minha namorada.

Oito. Nove. Dez...

- sério? Ela não parece querer negar isso.

- Mas é incrivel a falta de educação que vocês tem aqui!

Os dois homens viraram para ela. Sam parecia tentar escolher ficar do lado certo e explicar calmamente a situação ou sorrir e apoiar a indignação digna de uma louca que Anita faria a seguir. Stan parecia genuinamente surpreso tamanha a ousadia da garota.

- Praticamente todo dia eu enfrento gente dizendo que eu sou casada com meus colegas

- Que colegas? – perguntou Stan.

- Do FBI, sério que ninguém aqui sabe do que você trabalha? Amelia disse que você morava aqui acharam que você arranjou dinheiro como? Vendendo Lingeries? – ironizou, mas ao ver o amigo coçava a nuca. – Você realmente disse que vendia lingeries?

- Anita perguntou, uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

- Não! Ele disse que era mecanico.

- Continuando, disseram que eu era casada até com o Garth! Aquele cara drogadamente feliz. Tive que quebrar um galho pra ele e fui parceira dele por uma semana. Mas nunca, nunca falaram que eu era casada com um dos Winchester! E eu já trabalhei com o Sam, Dean e até o John! E se falarem pelo menos quero que falem com educação. Eu já vocês dois pelados e... – ela se interrompeu perante a expressão totalmente surpresa de Sam

- Você já...

- Cara, você ia ficar assustado com o que a minha tinha de fotos.

- Mas..

- Apenas escapou gigante, - Anita sorriu de canto – mas elas já estão bem velhas, não sei o que meu pai tinha em me deixar pelada numa piscina com dois caras. – ela se perdeu em pensamentos – Voltando, esse discurso meio perturbado significa que eu e o Sam somos praticamente irmãos.

- Eu não entendi nada Anita. – Sam falou na lata mesmo. – Mas espero que o senhor tenha.

Ele fechou a cara e virou-se para Sam. Não mais olhando para a agente perturbada em trajes diminutivos com um longo sobretudo jogado nas costas.

- Sam, eu acho que é meio que educação cumprimentar a Amelia. – um rápido olhar em direção a Stan. – Você fica com meu sobretudo e cuidado com os bolsos do lado direito.

Anita saiu caminhando apressada. Ela não gostava de homens como Stan. Lembravam seu pai.

Seu pobre velho bebado pai.

Seu pai ficara bebado um ou dois meses depois da morte da mãe. Ele parecia preferir mais a geladeira de chopps do que os três filhos.

Alexis era a primogênita, tinha cabelos loiros-platina e olhos verdes-claro. Era quatro anos mais velha que Anita. Na época da morte da mãe ela estava morando na França com o noivo e o filho de poucas semanas. Ela tinha 23.

Anita tinha acabado de ir para passar uma semana que tinha livre da faculdade de direito na casa da mãe, Anita tinha 19, os cabelos loiro-escuro e olhos verdes-escuros. O rosto longo e fino, aristogrático.

Então tinha o pequeno Luigi. Luigi tinha seis meses quando tudo aconteceu.

Luigi compartilhava do mesmo rosto de Anita, os cabelos platinados de Alexis e os olhos castanhos do pai (Pietro) com um único toque verde da mãe (Lorena). Por um ano, ele viveu com Anita na casa do pai. A garota deixara a faculdade e vinha cuidar do irmão. Depois ele foi viver com Alexis na França.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos enquanto sorria para um par de homens que conversavam animados, olhando para suas pernas.

Ela ficou alí por uns 20 minutos, bebendo e conversando com os que alí estavam.

Ela não ficava com todos, mas sempre gostou de se sentir bonita, desejada. Do mesmo jeito que gostava de sentir temida, poderosa sempre que colocava o sobretudo do FBI.

Um rapaz loiro forte estava virado de costas e por um breve momento pensou que aquele poderia ser seu pequeno Luigi em 10 anos. Cabelos loiros bagunçados como se acabasse de acordar, Luigi adorava deixar o cabelo esbagulhado. Mas assim que o rapaz virou-se ela viu brilhantes olhos acinzentados. Aquele não era seu garotinho de olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Ele apresentou-se sorrindo, mostrando longos dentes brancos. Daniel Stevens.

- Sou Anita, você podia me mostrar onde está a noiva?

- Serve aquela? – ele apontou – Deixe-me acompanha-la.

Com o braço engatado ao rapaz alto e loiro, foi até Amelia.

- Anita, já conheceu Daniel, ele ele é o irmão do Don.

- Ow. Irmão do noivo? – Daniel deu um sorriso culpado.

- Daniel, você pode ficar um pouco com Don enquanto eu tenho uma conversa de mulher com Anita certo?

- Conversa de mulher? – Anita perguntou em um sussuro bravo ao mesmo tempo que Daniel acenava em acordo.

- Sam está aqui? – Amelia, a ignorou e perguntou diretamente

- Eu não sou babá dele, mas sim, ele está aqui falando com o seu pai.

- E o que ele disse?

- A vai tu falar com ele – Anita disse, deixando seu esquentado lado ariano assumir o comando. Ela não gostava de ordens. Ela não gostava que mandassem nela.

Quando Anita se virava e saia com passos apressados. Incrivel como poucas palavras podiam fazer com o seu humor. Sua vida seria tão diferente se ela fosse uma calma aquariana.

O que seu pensamento já tinha viajado para signos? Volte para a Terra Anita!

- Anita, Anita!

- Que foi Sam?

- Sua irmã, Alexis acabou de ligar. Ela disse 14-04

- 14-04? - Anita quase gritou – eles avisaram onde estavam?

- Novo Mexico.

- Estou indo para Novo México Sam, se quiser ir, pula dentro. – Anita, tirou os sapatos e correu, pisando na pedras sem se queixar. Sua expressão totalmente desesperada.

- O que é 14-04 Anita?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Luigi. Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

Anita entrou no lado do motorista, Levantou o vestido até a barriga e jogou o sobretudo por cima das coxas para tapar sua calcinha. Ela mentalmente agradeceu que assim que ela começou a levantar o vestido Sam virou-se para o lado. Mas isso não importava agora. Seu pequeno Luigi estava em perigo. Seu Luigi.

- Hospital Paramed.

Enquanto dirigia em velocidade alta para a estrada em que ela sabia ser em direção ao Novo México. O GPS mudava frequentemente de tela conforme Anita escrevia o destino.

_Albuquerque. Novo México._

Ela agradeceu por ter parado justamente no extremo oeste de Oklahoma. Tão perto do Novo México.

Alguns instantes se passaram antes que Anita falasse novamente. Ansiedade e Preocupação pingando de cada frase.

- Tem certeza que ela disse 14-04?

Sam coçou a nuca

- Ela disse, 14-04, 08-04 18-08, 04-10 e 14010

- Oh deus! - Ela podia sentir lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos da garota-que-nunca-chorava.

- O que esses numeros significam?

- Pode colocar o Load da Metallica? Tá no final do porta-cds

Enquanto Sam obedecia repetiu a pergunta.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

- 14-04 é a data de nascimento do Luigi. É assim que sabemos que falamos dele. 04-04 é Alexis e eu sou 18-04 – ela limpou uma lágrima antes de continuar – 08-04 é a data do nascimento do meu filho. Miguel Tyerre. – Ela fez um sinal para Sam se calar – depois eu explico. 18-08 é a data de nascimento do esposo da Alexis. Denis. 04-10 é o nascimento do meu sobrinho. Davi. E 14010, sem traço é que estão muito machucados. Eles estão correndo risco. Não consegue se lembrar a ordem correta não? – ela perguntou o mais simpaticamnete que pode.

Ele negou

Ela ignorou totalmente as tentativas de "Sinto Muito" quem Sam mandou. Sua familia não estava morta. Não!

Ela olhou feroz para Sam.

- Eu não preciso de pena. Eles vão sobreviver. Eles são os fodas! Se conseguimos deixar a familia unida depois da morte da nossa mãe e a bebedeira do nosso pai um maldito 14010 não vai nos separar! Não vai!

Ela disse com tanta convicção que lembrou Dean a Sam. Dean nunca desistia. Não de sua familia.

O carro ia a 110 e subindo.

Ela murmurava as letras Bleeding Me. O rádio mostrava que já haviam se passado as sete músicas do CD de 14.

O carro ia a 130 e subindo.

- Anita, quer que eu dirija?

- Não estou bem.

- Anita, você está a 137 km/h. Se você quer ver Alexis, Luigi, seu filho – ele parecia pensar nessa frase como uma estranha - você precisa chegar lá viva.

Anita com relutância encostou o carro e cedeu a direção para Sam.

- Concentre-se na estrada e acelere Sam!

Enquanto o caçador dirigia rapidamente com os dois olhos na estrada Anita aproveitou para mudar de roupa e vestir o sobretudo.

Em algumas horas o Kia Sorento parou raspando o pneu na entrada do hospital. Anita pulou do carro enquanto este diminuia para entrar no estacionamento deixando para Sam a tarefa de estacionar o carro.

- Procure por Alexis, Denis e Davi L'Eau.

Assim que a loira entrou na recepção movimentada, empurrou um moreno de 2 metros da fila e perguntou, segurando firme a senhora gorda da recepção e perguntou na sua voz de interrogatório que faz as pessoas responderem rapidamente.

- Onde Está o Quarto de Denis L'Eau?

- Um momento senhora – a senhora gorda gaguejou. Seu nome era Maitê.

Sempre imaginei esse nome em uma adolescente de 13 anos com cabelos pretos e que desejava ser cantora, não como uma atendente meia-idade de cabelos grisalhos.

- Na seção de Emergências, sala 0205

- Emergências – Anita gaguejou antes de sair correndo para onde a placa mostrava Emergências.

Mal ela entrou na seção viu a brilhante cabeleira platinada de Alexis. Ela rapidamente em francês. Anita percebeu que era com os pais de Denis quando se aproximou.

- Non, je n'ai pas Apolline informations. – ela notou a irmã - Bonjour Anita. donc appelez-moi. Ouais Apolline. Je vais appeler quand j'aurai plus d'informations. Bien sûr.

- Como eles estão?

- Denis não está bem Ann. Quando o caminhão...

- Caminhão? Como um caminhão se meteu no meio da história?

- Denis estava chegando da França com os meninos. Eu cheguei ontem, estavamos esperando ficar juntos para ir visitar você.

"Ele alugou um Sedan e tava ele no banco da frente com Luigi; Davi, Tyerre e Angelie estavam atrás. – Angelie era a caçula de Alexis. Assim como Davi herdara os cabelos platinados da mãe. Ela não tinha completado 4 na última vez que se viu ao lado de Anita. Agora ela devia estar com 5 ou 6. – Davi se jogou por cima de Tyerre, e cobriu Angelie.

Tyerre está bem o, quando o caminhão bateu no carro, ele não atravessou o carro, Davi salvou os dois da maior parte dos vidros e coisas. Ele está na área de crianças, junto com Luigi e Davi.

- E Angelie?

Duas lágrimas fizeram seu caminho pelo rosto da americana agora com tanto sotaque frances.

- Angelie quis virar o anjo que seu nome.

As duas irmãs se abraçaram. Anita permaneceu forte para a irmã mais velha, que agora soluçava no seu ombro.

Alexis limpou o rosto e fez um resumo com a voz ainda fina e o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

-Denis está em coma. Mas os médicos estão apostando que vá acordar logo. Eles planejam fazer uma cirurgia assim que ele estiver estavel. Luigi apenas quebrou o ombro e teve alguns arranhões, vão fazer mais uns raios-x e colocar um gesso. Davi está bastante machucado, mas os médicos falaram que é questão de poucas semanas até ele estar completamente salvo. Tyerre sofreu apenas alguns arranhões, mas está em observação apenas por precaução. Você sabe, pode ter sido apenas um ano desde que você deixou o pequeno Winchester na minha casa, aquela trouxinha de cabelos loiros, mas mesmo agora ele já sendo um garoto forte ele continua sendo um bebê pequeno. Indefeso.

- Miguel é filho de dois caçadores, os melhores que existem. Ele nasceu no Kansas e ainda é ariano. Ele é tudo menos indefeso Alexis. – Anita disse, ela queria tirar a mente dos L'Eau e dos Bertolazzo do maldito acidente.

- Miguel Tyerre Bertolazzo L'Eau Winchester. Nosso menininho indefeso.

Juntas as irmãs se sentaram. Lado a lado. Contando lembranças de um passado não-tão distante. No ano anterior. As aventuras que fizeram pela França, pedindo para seguranças sérios que-não-se-mexiam segurarem Miguel, as caricaturas! Deus, como elas ficaram lindas. Anita, Alexis, Luigi, Davi, Miguel e Angelie. Todos sorrindo no desenho preto e branco. Foi maravilhoso.

- Anita? Você vai querer dormir num hotel ou aqui? – Quase seis horas haviam se passados e apenas nesse momento ela olhou para o contorno alto de Sam.

- Anita, quem é esse? – Alexis perguntou maliciosamente. Por um instante elas conseguiram se esquecer de tudo que as rodeava. Eram apenas as irmãs Bertolazzo lado a lado.

Deus como ela achava este sobrenome feio!

- Esse é Sam Winchester.

As sombrancelhas da americana-francesa voaram para Marte e voltaram.

- Winchester, como...

- Não! – Anita cortou-a antes que ela contasse seu segredo.

- Não se preocupe Anita – Sam continuava com o mesmo tom. Formal. Até Cordial. – Eu estive aqui por seis horas.

Anita baixou os olhos. Como pudera se esquecer do Winchester mais novo?

- Aqui está o hotel em que estou hospedada. Tem dois quartos. – Alexis entregou cartão com a chave do quarto. – vão dormir. Se tiver qualquer noticia eu ligo.

A caminhada até o carro, estacionado na frente de um Bobs 24horas foi silenciosa e tensa.

Anita comprou dois milkshakes de baunilha distraidamente enquanto cantava em sussuros _Frantic_. Ela pagou com uma nota de vinte os Milkshakes de 12 dolares.

Acenou com a mão quando a adolescente foi trocar o dinheiro.

- Fique. – murmurou entrando no lado do carona. A garota sorriu agradecida, eram só oito dolares, mas provavelmente foi o ponto alto da madrugada dela.

Assim que entrou, entregou um milkshake á Sam, sem palavras e trocou os Cds. O Cd de 96, mais calmo, foi trocado para _St. Anger_. Agitado. E iniciou a canção que ela cantava a pouco. _Frantic_.

- O hotel é na próxima quadra a direita. – Anita tocou com os dedos no painel do carro, como se fosse um piano, todos os ritmos de _Some Kind Of Monster_.

Assim que o carro foi estacionado e fechado. O casal de caçadores entrou, sem malas, no hotel modernizado que Alexis alugara. Apenas Anita levava um notebook em baixo do braço direito e um sobretudo abotoado firmemente.

- Com licença, o quarto 104.

- Ele já está alugado senhorita.

- Oh, sim. – Anita escondeu um bocejo.

- é o quarto da irmã dela, ela nos deu a chave.

- Só precisamos que você nós diga o nome da sua irmã.

- Bertolazzo, Alexis.

- Desculpem, ninguém com Bertolazzo.

- Ah, desculpe, ela usa o de casada, L'Eau, Alexis.

- Uhn, certo. Tem as chaves? É só seguir no corredor da direita, senhorita, senhor. Há alguma bagagem?

- Não – murmurou Anita com o olhar perdido na rosada linha do horizonte. O sol nascia. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu ao quarto 104.

Duas camas confortaveis e gigantes de casal estavam em cantos opostos. Nenhuma porta separava nada. Uma TV. Ármario e uma porta para um banheiro duplo.

Anita mexeu no armario e encontrou um vestido que ela própria costumava usar quando grávida de Miguel. Tomou um banho e vestiu-o. Quando saiu do banheiro, Sam encarava a porta do banheiro como se não registrasse a loira alí.

Ela sabia que devia algumas explicações para ele.

Ligou o notebook e colocou-o no colo de Sam.

Isso o despertou.

- Eu te devo algumas explicações Sammy.

- Sam.

De alguma maneira estranha a correção quis trazer lágrimas aos olhos da caçadora. Ela já tinha perdido uma sobrinha naquela noite. Precisava perder um irmão?

- Lembra o caso daquela bruxa que tava matando todo mundo que começasse com T?

- Sim, foi um dos últimos casos antes de eu conhecer a Amelia.

Anita daria sua alma para saber o que o rapaz estava pensando.

- Miguel foi gerado lá. Fechamos o caso, eu voltei para casa. Três meses depois eu descobri. Eu tentei ligar para vocês, mas ninguém atendia. Então eu mandei milhões de mensagens "ME LIGA" e "Preciso falar com vocês" até falei com aquele feliz do Garth. Parecia mais que ele estava me ensinando metodos de viver a vida mais feliz do que me dizendo onde estavam vocês.

"No final eu não encontrei vocês. Morei com meu pai, basicamente só no meu quarto, nas últimas semanas de gravidez, uma criança de quase três quilos nasceu no hospital do Kansas no dia 08 de Abril de 2012. Eu comprei uma casa arranjei trabalho numa clínica veterinaria, meu disfarçe de pessoa normal, encontrei dois labradores e tive minha vida normal. Até eu voltar a caçar demonios.

"Um demonio possuiu a babá enquanto eu estava fora, em uma caçada nas redondezas de Lawrence. Ele estava a ponto de matar meu nenem de pouco mais de dois meses então eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada e quando cheguei em casa tinha uma mulher morta no quarto do meu filho, duas garrafas de Vodka enfiadas na cabeça dela e meu pai segurando Miguel, os dois encolhidos no canto e chorando.

Então eu decidi que ficar comigo não era seguro. Meu pai, mesmo tentando ficar sóbrio, ainda não era confiavel para cuidar de uma criança de dois meses. Eu então liguei para Alexis e ela concordou. Isso doi muito Sam, mas era o certo a se fazer. Nenhuma mãe deve se separar de seu filho, a dor é horrivel. Mesmo eu sabendo que ele está seguro com Alexis não há um dia que eu não sinta saudade dele. Mas somos caçadores. Não podemos deixar nossa familia no escuro. Ou colocamos toda para caçar ou nós separamos dela. Eu não ia ensinar uma criança que nem sabia fazer dizer mamãe a segurar uma pistola. Ele tinha dois meses e já ameaçavam sua vida! Nem Luigi ficou em tanto perigo, ele começou entrar em perigo aos seis meses. Mas bom, sempre quando estava na minha vida normal em Lawrence, esperando novos casos e deixando minha cidadezinha limpa eu sempre falava com meu anjo."

Então Anita fechou a boca enquanto seu olhar se perdia. Sam a conhecia que ela já devia estar pensando em como reformar um CPU nesse momento.

- Anita?

- Desculpe, só tenho um sentimento... que – ela mordeu o lábio como se falasse fizesse ser real – que Miguel tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Mas o que um menino de um ano poderia ter...

- Não ele. O caminhoneiro, poderia estar possuído para pegar o Miguel

- Você está sendo paranoica.

Ela ainda não estava totalmente a vontade.

- Acidentes acontecem Anita. – ele disse para acalmar a caçadora.


End file.
